La cité souterraine
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Après la mort suspecte d'un collègue d'une autre unité, Akane et Yayoi s'infiltrent dans une colonie souterraine rebelle pour enquêter. Une vieille connaissance les attends en bas ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _Ceci est une version "soft" d'une de mes fanfictions présentes sur Archive Of Our Own sous le même pseudonyme (mais en tout accroché). Elle est finie là-bas, mais elle est un rating au-dessus de ce qui est permis ici._

 _Je posterai la suite toutes les semaines. Tous les chapitres sont prêts._

 _Avant toute chose, il faut savoir qu'on m'a demandé d'écrire à partir des images du film avant sa sortie. Je n'ai pas encore vu le film à ce jour. Je le dis, parce qu'il y a des ressemblances._

 _ **Avertissement :** Mention de morts violentes. Si vous aimez Psycho-pass, je pense que vous savez à quoi vous attendre._

 _ **Disclaimers :** Psycho-pass est une merveilleuse création de Gen Urobuchi._

 **La cité souterraine**

Akane avait été appelé très tôt le matin pour se rendre sur une scène de crime. Il s'agissait d'un collègue, ce qui avait remué toutes les unités. La dernière fois qu'un membre de la police avait été pris pour cible, un dangereux criminel avait voulu changer le système, par la violence.

L'exécuteur Ginoza, le professeur Saiga et l'inspectrice Mika l'accompagnaient pour débusquer la moindre information susceptible de les aider. Le corps s'était vidé de son sang. Bien que le liquide vital soit frais, l'odeur dégagée dérangeait toutes les personnes présentes. Il était même probable que le contenu de l'estomac de la victime se soit répandu sur le sol.

« Il s'agit de l'inspecteur en chef de l'unité 4 Mifune, célibataire, sans enfants. Circonstances de la mort : Vraisemblablement tué chez lui avec ce sabre, commenta Mika. D'après les services de santé, les urgences ont été appelées depuis le fixe de la victime.

\- C'est peut-être une altercation malheureuse, avança Ginoza.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe dans cette affaire, dit Akane à voix haute.

\- Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas encore nous sortir une théorie farfelue.

\- L'inspectrice a raison, l'appuya le professeur Saiga. S'il s'agissait d'un accident, le meurtrier aurait été repéré à sa sortie de l'appartement comme criminel potentiel. Il n'est pas caché ici. Il a bien dû trouver un moyen de s'enfuir dans le court laps de temps pour que nous arrivions. C'est forcément une provocation envers les forces de police.

\- Bien dit, professeur. Nous arrivons aux mêmes conclusions. Il s'agit maintenant de savoir comment le meurtrier a réussi à éviter les détecteurs de la ville. Yayoi et Hinakawa, vérifier toutes les caméras du secteur.

\- S'ils n'ont pas été détectés par les caméras, à quoi bon vérifier ? »

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe se tournèrent avec désespoir vers la jeune inspectrice Shimotsuki.

« Il faut explorer toutes les pistes à notre portée, précisa Akane. Il me semble que l'affaire "What color ?" vous a appris à vous fier à mes méthodes de travail.

\- Bien sûr, inspectrice Tsunemori. »

Akane se faisait du souci pour Mika depuis la fin de cette affaire. Elle lui paraissait bien plus fragile, même si elle continuait à se réfugier dans ses convictions et ses travers. Maintenant que Togane ne zappait plus le moral de l'équipe, tout allait bien mieux entre eux.

Après avoir fouillé les lieux, ils revinrent au poste pour confronter les éléments qu'ils avaient recueillis. Shion l'appela en fin de matinée pour lui faire le rapport d'autopsie.

« Alors, l'inspecteur Mifune a bien été transpercé par ce sabre. Seulement, il est mort d'un empoisonnement aigu à l'arsenic. Une prise. Il était fini. Seulement, un truc me chiffonne. Normalement, l'empoisonnement par arsenic se fait par voie orale. Dans ce cas, la victime connaît son agresseur. Mais…

\- dis-nous, Shion.

\- … Je pense que l'arsenic lui a été injecté en intraveineuse, provoquant une réaction violente quasi immédiatement. Donc, dans son appartement.

\- Que donne le visionnage des caméras vidéo ? »

Yayoi se tourna vers elle.

« L'inspecteur Mifune est rentré tard hier soir. Personne n'est revenu avec lui. En consultant les archives des précédents jours, personne ne semblait l'attendre chez lui.

\- J'ai contacté sa famille et ses collègues, l'informa Ginoza. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie actuellement. Ses affaires en cours semblaient banales.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur ses précédentes activités, continua Mika. Il était en infiltration dans une usine de textile exportatrice. Les employés signalaient des évènements étranges dans l'entreprise. Sybille a envoyé la police, parce que leurs psycho-pass se troublaient.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais te rapprocher des collègues de Mifune pour apprendre tous les détails de l'affaire ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Ils pensent que les employés, suite à une série de licenciement, sont tout simplement anxieux. On ne va pas se mêler de leur enquête.

\- J'en parlerai avec la Directrice.

\- Oh. C'est pas vrai », râla Mika.

Alors que le silence reprenait sa place au sein de l'équipe, Akane lisait le rapport de l'équipe 4 sur l'usine de textile. Une vague histoire de fantôme… Akane se demandait si les deux affaires avaient un lien entre elles. Les deux armes du crime l'intriguaient beaucoup. Le sabre et le poison. Seuls certains corps de métier pouvaient se procurer de l'arsenic. Elle en demanda la liste à Ginoza, parce qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle pour ce genre de chose.

Pendant ce temps, elle prêta le sabre à une connaissance pour obtenir des informations. Il s'agissait d'un sabre très ancien, provenant probablement d'un musée. Son ami la rappellerait dès qu'il en saurait un peu plus.

« Inspectrices… Oh, j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange ! »

Toute l'équipe se réunit autour d'Hanikawa pour visionner la vidéo.

« À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Il s'agit du déverrouillage des portes pour permettre aux équipes de secours de rentrer dans l'appartement.

\- Oui. Seulement, il y a un détail étrange. »

L'exécuteur Hanikawa leur agrandit une partie de l'image pour leur montrer un morceau de visage.

« Est-ce que c'est un artefact de l'image ?, demanda Akane.

\- Non. Ce morceau de visage bouge et s'éloigne de la scène de crime. Comme c'est un morceau de visage, il n'a pas été identifié comme criminel potentiel.

\- Mais comment fait-il pour cacher le reste de son corps ?, s'interrogea Mika. Hanikawa. Retrace son chemin pour connaître sa destination.

\- Je m'y mets tout de suite. »

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Hanikawa réussit à déterminer que leur mystérieux suspect s'était enfoncé dans l'ancien métro de la ville. Entre-temps, Akane s'était suffisamment reposée pour se rendre elle-même sur les lieux, accompagnée de Yayoi et de Ginoza. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'embarquer les autres membres de l'équipe dans un traquenard.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette histoire de vieux métro.

\- Oui, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

Akane prit une grande respiration, chassant le souvenir de la mort de l'une de ses amies d'enfance et des évènements liés à cette affaire difficile. Elle eut une pensée pour Kogami dont elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis tout ce temps.

« Évitons de nous séparer. Ou de monter dans des wagons, dit Ginoza.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, s'en mêla Mika.

\- Lors d'une affaire précédente, un exécuteur a été piégé dans une rame abandonnée du métro, lui expliqua Akane. Si nous avons affaire à quelqu'un du même acabit, il se pourrait qu'on fonce tout droit dans un piège.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu plus tôt ? Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez laissés sur la touche, parce qu'on est les plus jeunes. »

Ginoza Nobuchika ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« T'es méchant, Ginoza, le taquina Akane.

\- J'aime bien quand elle s'énerve.

\- Je t'entends, exécuteur Ginoza !

\- Allez, on entre ! »

Ils progressèrent lentement dans le tunnel de métro, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil prudent dans les wagons. Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin, après plus de deux heures de marche, ils virent un nouveau train abandonné. Akane leur fit signe de la couvrir. Après avoir visité les trois premiers wagons, ils tombèrent sur les pleurs d'un enfant dans le quatrième.

Aucune présence adulte à signaler.

Yayoi prit l'enfant de cinq ans dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je me suis perdu. »

Akane prit la photographie de l'enfant et demanda au reste de l'équipe de vérifier les disparitions récentes chez les mineurs.

« Inconnu au bataillon. Il n'est même pas dans le fichier civil, s'en inquiéta Mika.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? Il devrait aller à l'école à son âge.

\- Je ne comprends pas, non plus. Tous les enfants japonais sont inscrits au registre. Il fait peut-être partie d'une famille d'immigrés illégaux.

\- On va le ramener au Q.G. »

Pendant le trajet, Yayoi parla à voix basse avec le petit garçon pour obtenir des informations sur ses parents. Akane et Ginoza surveillaient attentivement les environs, au cas où les souterrains seraient plus habités qu'ils ne le pensaient de prime abord. Yayoi apprit que l'enfant vivait dans une sorte de camp illégal dans les souterrains.

À leur retour, le professeur Saiga insista pour l'interroger. Seulement, Shion, en médecin protecteur, les en défendit formellement. Ce petit garçon devait prendre un repas chaud, un bon bain et faire une nuit correcte, avant d'être harcelé de question.

Sentant qu'ils n'avanceraient pas plus dans l'enquête, certains membres de l'équipe prirent un repos bien mérité, tandis que les autres finissaient leur service.

Le lendemain, le professeur Saiga et le médecin Shion s'entretinrent avec l'enfant un long moment pour obtenir le plus d'informations sur le camp dans les souterrains.

Comme ses parents vivaient sous terre, donc non joignable, le garçon fut placé en maison d'accueil. Le système Sybille émit des réserves quant à l'avenir de cet enfant. Bien qu'il soit jeune, son expérience dans les souterrains du métro pourrait le vouer à une existence criminelle. À surveiller attentivement par ses tuteurs.

Akane ne fut pas étonnée d'être convoquée chez la Directrice, suite à la découverte de ce camp important de personnes clandestines sous la ville.

« Inspectrice Tsunemori. En pareil cas, nous devrions faire intervenir l'armée. Cependant, comme il s'agit d'une enquête de la police, nous aimerions que des investigations supplémentaires soient menées.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Si nous faisons intervenir l'armée, le criminel pourrait s'enfuir et récidiver. Pour l'instant, ce camp ne représente pas un danger immédiat. Par le biais d'une infiltration, nous pourrions apprendre leurs objectifs et trouver une solution à leur irrégularité. J'aimerais que vous vous en chargiez. Votre collègue inspectrice montre des signes de faiblesse. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas la mettre sur le terrain.

\- J'exige d'être accompagnée d'au moins un exécuteur.

\- Bien. Mais ne le perdez pas.

\- J'irai avec Kunizuka Yayoi.

\- Très bon choix. Nous serons certaines de la revoir parmi nous. De plus, c'est quelqu'un de discret. Vous connaissez les règles de l'infiltration. Juste un micro. On ne doit pas se douter que vous êtes de la police.

\- Avec les renseignements fournis par l'enfant et les relevés infrarouges, nous connaissons leur planque. Je prépare mon départ.

\- Ne coupez jamais le contact avec votre équipe.

\- Évidemment, madame la directrice. »

Heureusement, Mika ne lui fit pas de crise de jalousie pour cette mission d'infiltration. Apparemment, séjourner dans des lieux désaffectés ne la branchait pas du tout. Akane donna toutes les instructions nécessaires à son équipe, pour pailler à son absence. Un grand nombre d'affaires serait dérouté vers les autres unités, pendant qu'ils mèneraient cette enquête.

Shion la menaça de tout un tas de choses effrayantes, si elle ne lui ramenait pas sa femme en vie.

Ginoza la pria de revenir très vite, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas Mika très longtemps.

Mika lui affirma qu'elle gèrerait tout en son absence.

Hanakawa, fidèle à lui-même, lui promit de faire de son mieux.

Après un dernier test « micro », Akane et Yayoi s'avancèrent dans les souterrains, chacune avec un sac à dos et en tenue civile. Elles discutèrent un instant pour avoir en tête les instructions puis elles partirent sur leurs hobbies. Akane n'avait pas envie d'en dévoiler trop sur sa vie privée à ses collègues. Yayoi était aussi une personne réservée. Elles raconteraient en grande partie des bobards aux gens qu'elles rencontreraient, mais des éléments personnels pourraient se retrouver dans des conversations anodines.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux inventé une histoire d'immigrée clandestine. Elles avaient préféré se présenter comme amies que comme parentes pour plus facilement donner le change avec des étrangers. Yayoi lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses tatouages pour qu'elles soient raccord là-dessus. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, bien que ce soit pour les besoins d'une enquête.

Leur progression dans ses rails tordus, dans cette humidité oppressante et cette odeur de renfermé, leur parut longue. Au bout de trois heures de marche, ils rencontrèrent enfin des êtres humains. C'était pire que ce qu'elles pensaient. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de poste de garde avec des hommes armés.

« Qui va là ? »

Yayoi s'exprima en anglais. Son expérience de chanteuse lui avait permis d'acquérir un accent impeccable dans cette langue étrangère. Akane maîtrisait moins son accent. Elle préférait pour une première rencontre que Yayoi se charge des formalités. Après une discussion animée avec des pistolets braqués sur elle, Yayoi finit par obtenir gain de cause. Akane se sentit soulagée quand ils comprirent que le lieu leur avait été indiqué par un passeur, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur donner son nom ou de recommandation. Il savait juste que leur planque existait dans les souterrains.

Un homme Yuukio, un brun assez sympathique armé d'un fusil de combat les conduisit jusqu'à une ancienne station où séjournait un nombre important de familles et de personnes armées jusqu'aux dents.

« Ils ressemblent beaucoup à des Japonais, s'en étonna Yayoi.

\- Je me demande dans quoi nous avons débarqué.

\- Eh ! Les filles ! Suivez-moi jusqu'au chef Akira ! »

Les policières rentrèrent dans une tente plus grande que les autres où un homme de grande prestance, aux cheveux longs et sombres, habillé d'un kimono noir, recevait les plaintes de toutes les personnes du camp. Leur guide expliqua à Akira les circonstances de leur venue. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, Yayoi répondit à toutes les questions d'Akira dans un anglais parfait. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue, mais leur assigna Yuukio comme surveillant. La procédure pour les nouveaux. Il leur expliqua les règles de vie du camp. Elles ne devaient pas quitter le périmètre du camp sans autorisation, ne pas gêner leurs voisins et aider autant que possible dans les tâches quotidiennes.

Akira leur demanda leurs points forts.

Yayoi lui expliqua qu'elle était une ancienne chanteuse et qu'elle avait des dons de hackeuse. Elle vanta les dons de combattante d'Akane et évoqua la ferme de ses parents.

Akira donna un couteau à Akane pour qu'elles se défendent. Il lui ordonna d'aider dans les cultures, pendant que Yayoi serait briffé sur ce qu'ils attendaient d'une hackeuse. Si elles se comportaient bien, Akane rejoindrait les forces de surveillance.

Alors qu'Akira leur détaillait le plan du campement, elles avisèrent sa collection de sabres anciens. L'un d'eux manquait sur son socle.

Serait-ce leur meurtrier ?


	2. Chapter 2

La mission durait déjà plus longtemps que prévu.

Akane n'avait pour l'instant approché que les fermiers du camp dans les différentes serres disséminées à travers toute la ville dans des zones désaffectées. Quant à Yayoi, elle se renseignait autant que possible auprès de la milice du groupe pour en apprendre plus sur leurs dispositifs de sécurité. En toute discrétion bien sûr.

Elles avaient eu raison de se faire passer pour des personnes clandestines. Akira aurait pu insister pour effacer leurs fichiers civils de la base de données de Sybille. Yayoi essayait de savoir comment ils procédaient, car ceci constituait une grande faille de sécurité dans le système. Seulement, elle n'obtiendrait des informations que lorsqu'une nouvelle personne parviendrait jusqu'au camp.

Akane et Yayoi sympathisèrent avec les familles voisines de leurs tentes. Il était surprenant de voir autant d'enfants dans le camp. Ils recevaient une instruction et étaient gardés pendant la journée par les personnes les plus invalides.

Toutes ces personnes fuyaient le système Sybille, parce qu'elles le trouvaient trop injuste et ne désiraient pas élever leurs enfants dans une société qui décidait de leur avenir.

Seulement, Akane pensait que tous ses hommes armés ne représentaient pas forcément une meilleure alternative pour les femmes du camp. Le nombre d'enfants par famille s'élevait assez rapidement. Akane était persuadée qu'ils avaient accès aux médicaments et donc à des contraceptifs.

Alors qu'elle se rendait aux fermes, Akane avait parfois l'impression d'être suivie ou d'être observée par quelqu'un. Elle pensait que les gens du camp la fixaient simplement parce qu'elle était nouvelle arrivante. Seulement, une fois, en se retournant, elle remarqua la silhouette sombre d'un homme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle se demanda si elles n'avaient pas une nounou supplémentaire. Yuukio ne pouvait évidemment pas les suivre toutes les deux.

Elles furent étonnées quand Yuukio les avertit que sa surveillance s'arrêterait au bout de deux semaines. Akira avait renforcé la sécurité et mobilisé tous les gardes. Ils ne faisaient pas encore assez confiance à Akane pour l'emmener avec eux, mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Dès que Yuukio les délaissa, de nombreux hommes célibataires se mirent à les courtiser. Il leur fallut même une fois mettre court à leurs agissements par la force. Après avoir eu vent de l'escarmouche, Yuukio utilisa toute son autorité de commandant pour punir les hommes qui avaient osé les approcher de trop près.

Leur enquête piétinait. En croisant Akira, elles réussirent à lui faire parler de ses sabres. Effectivement, l'un des siens avait disparu. Malheur à celle ou celui qui lui avait volé ce chef d'œuvre de sa collection. Grâce à ses descriptions, elles comprirent que le sabre utilisé lors du meurtre de leur collègue appartenait bel et bien à Akira. Par contre, elles ne pouvaient pas déduire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Akane prit discrètement une photo de lui pour l'envoyer au Q.G.. Effectivement, le chef du camp n'était pas leur meurtrier.

Elles interrogèrent autant que possible les personnes autour d'eux sur les relations entre les hauts membres du camp. Elles apprirent que Yuukio était le successeur pour le commandement du camp plus par voie de popularité que par réelle volonté d'Akira. Si elles avaient pu passer au-delà des commérages comme quoi Yuukio était un bon parti à prendre, elles l'auraient fait.

Yayoi simula un mal de ventre pour rentrer en contact avec les médecins du camp. Ils fabriquaient les médicaments à partir de plantes cultivées dans une serre spéciale et d'autres éléments trouvés sur place. Apparemment, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient de brillants médecins qui connaissaient toutes sortes de techniques laborantines pour recréer certains médicaments. Ils en avaient même qui créaient les engrais nécessaires à la culture. Le camp n'aurait pas pu exister sans eux. Les scientifiques s'offusquaient que la milice ait pris le pouvoir par la force.

Un mois après leur infiltration, Akane et Yayoi connaissaient une grande partie des membres du camp, mais n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur empoisonneur. Elles pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un chimiste capable de se procurer de l'arsenic. Seulement, les scientifiques ne se mêlaient que très peu aux autres personnes du camp.

Yuukio venait parfois leur rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Yayoi se moqua d'Akane en lui disant qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil du commandant. Akane n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Yuukio avait plus un faible pour Yayoi qui était aussi subversive que tous ses rebelles. Ceci inquiétait Akane. Elle avait peur qu'après cette expérience souterraine Yayoi soit considérée comme trop dangereuse pour rester exécutrice.

Le commandant Yuukio les invita à des festivités organisées par le camp et demanda à Yayoi si elle aimerait chanter pour l'occasion. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Il lui porta même une guitare pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Akane avait ri, en entendant dans son oreillette Ginoza lui citer toutes les menaces que Shion proférait à l'encontre de Yuukio. Malheureusement pour Shion, tous les doutes envers Yuukio étaient levés. Bien qu'il ait accès à la tente d'Akira, il patrouillait avec une dizaine d'hommes au moment des faits. Il devait être l'un des membres du camp le moins secret sur sa vie privée. Elles connaissaient toute son enfance, le rejet de ses parents pour le système Sybille, son arrivée encore enfant dans le camp et sa lente montée des échelons. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Sa photo en attestait.

Peu avant les festivités de grandes tentes furent élevées pour accueillir toutes les activités. Ils fêtaient une grande récolte dans les champs. Akane avait été mise à rude contribution pour récolter le plus de fruits et de légumes pour la grande fête. Elle revenait complètement claquée de ses journées, sans obtenir le moindre renseignement susceptible de l'aider dans son enquête. La Directrice commençait à s'impatienter de ce manque de résultat. Elle leur avait ordonné de prendre le plus de photos possible des rebelles et de la configuration du camp. Yayoi semblait très réticente à signaler toutes ces personnes. Akane réussit à négocier de ne prendre en photo que les personnes ressemblant à leur suspect pour ne pas se faire prendre sur le fait.

Akane enfila son pantalon militaire et son T-shirt blanc à manches longues avant de se rendre à la fête. Elle avait eu droit à un jour de repos pour se reposer avant la soirée. Elle aimerait bien trouver le meurtrier pour retrouver le confort de son chez soi. En étant objectif, le minimum du confort était assuré dans le camp, puisqu'ils bénéficiaient d'une alimentation en eau et en vivre suffisante. Et même peut-être de meilleures qualités que ce que la société offrait à la surface. Seulement, l'air du métro n'était pas très renouvelé. Elle avait entendu un projet d'Akira de mettre un système de ventilation dans le souterrain. Il leur fallait des ingénieurs. Et donc, ils devraient partir recruter dans le système Sybille. Enfin, une occasion se présentait pour que Yayoi constate leurs méthodes.

L'inspectrice n'avait pas eu droit à de véritables divertissements depuis son entrée dans les souterrains. Tout le monde semblait très enthousiaste pour s'amuser. Évidemment, une partie de la milice n'était pas conviée pour les premières heures des festivités, puisqu'ils devaient assurer la sécurité de tous.

La musique ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans tous le camp. Beaucoup de personnes dansaient. Et les enfants couraient et jouaient partout. Mal à l'aise, Akane ne savait que penser de cette mini-société délivrée du joug de Sybille. Évidemment, les personnes avaient regagné un semblant de liberté dans leurs choix de vie. Mais en était-ce un de vivre toute sa vie sous terre, éclairé par des lampes à U.V. ? De plus, Akane avait entendu que de nombreuses bavures de la part de la milice étaient à déplorer, bien que Yuukio tentât tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les éviter. Contrairement à Akira. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de femmes et d'enfants l'entourant pour comprendre qu'il profitait largement de son autorité. Heureusement, elles ne lui avaient pas tapé dans l'œil.

Akane écouta Yayoi jouer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie que sur scène. N'ayant pas connu la société sans Sybille, Akane se demandait si la sécurité de tous ne limitait pas le bonheur humain d'une bonne partie des citoyens japonais. Akane resserra sa prise sur son couteau. Elle sentait à nouveau cette présence près d'elle. Elle craignait qu'Akira se méfie de leurs questions et de leur grande curiosité. Les festivités seraient le moment idéal pour les menacer ou autre. Heureusement, Yayoi avait elle aussi une arme blanche sur elle. Akane espérait qu'elle ne tuât personne pour se protéger d'une quelconque agression.

Elle quitta le concert peu de temps après et salua leurs voisins qui passaient par là.

Toujours cette présence.

Akane se retourna. En voyant une personne courir pour échapper à son champ de vision, elle se sentit encore plus énervée par cette surveillance constante. Elle allait finir par découvrir qui la pistait comme ça, aussi doué soit-il. La silhouette lui faisait davantage penser à un homme qu'à une femme. Vu tout ce qu'elle entendait sur la milice, Akane aimerait bien ne pas se retrouver coincée contre un mur par ce mystérieux inconnu.

En se retournant, elle percuta un homme en blouse blanche.

« Oh, excusez-moi !

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais croisé.

\- Je m'appelle Misao. Je fais partie de l'équipe laborantine. On a un camp à part… Je passais juste pour rencontrer Akira. Je ne devrais pas dire tout ça… »

Akane rit de sa franchise.

« Je ne suis pas contre qu'on fasse connaissance, lui dit Akane, saisissant l'occasion de discuter avec un membre de cette fameuse équipe.

\- Ah, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais rester à la fête. Je ne reprends mon service que demain matin. Je leur inventerai une excuse bidon… Mais ils comprendront quand même que je suis resté à la fête.

\- Hé ! Misao, tu devrais rentrer avec nous !, l'interpella un groupe d'hommes en blouse blanche.

\- Grillé !

\- Attends, Koda ! Tu ne vois pas que le gamin a une touche, le taquina un grand blond assez jovial.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois », dit Koda.

Une fois que le groupe fut parti, Akane tenta une approche pour qu'il lui parle de l'équipe. Misao lui cita les noms des membres de son équipe et leurs particularités. Le grand blond était une personne d'origine étrangère prénommée Alexander. Quant à Koda, le chef de la brigade scientifique, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Akira.

Misao lui offrit un verre qu'elle se sentit obligée d'accepter, puis l'entraîna sous une grande tente pour le discours d'Akira très barbant sur la fête de la fertilité. Bien que Yuukio lui ait fortement déconseillé d'y assister, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Akane ne faisait plus très attention à ce que le chef, dans un état d'illumination, déblatérait sur les fruits du camp et les enfants prochains à naître. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils parlaient des célibataires du groupe. Par contre, quand tous les participants jetèrent leurs hauts en l'air, dévoilant leurs torses nus, pour chercher des partenaires sexuels, son alerte interne s'éveilla en même temps que celle de Ginoza qui lui hurlait dans son oreillette de partir vite fait de cette tente.

Misao, torse nu, lui attrapa le bras et lui défendit de s'en aller.

« Le produit ne devrait pas tarder à agir. »

Pourquoi avait-elle bu un verre avec un parfait inconnu pour se retrouver dans une partie de sexe à plusieurs ?

Avant que la substance dans son organisme ne fasse effet, elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Misao. Seulement, sa tête lui tournait déjà légèrement.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment, Misao se prit un coup de poing dans le visage. Ensuite, elle se fit emmener en dehors de la tente par une personne inconnue cachée dans un sweet à capuche noir.

« Akane, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Je préviens de suite Yayoi, lui demanda Ginoza.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un ami. »

Akane eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant les traits du visage et les yeux bleus de son sauveur, la surplombant.

« Merci. Sans ton aide, je pense que j'aurais été en mauvaise posture. »

L'inspectrice se félicita d'avoir rassuré Ginoza sans se faire griller. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Tant d'émotions contradictoires dans sa tête légère se bousculaient. La colère, la joie, le ressentiment, le soulagement, les remords... Elle se laissa entraîner par la main, consciente malgré tout qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire un esclandre en pleine foule. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'être parti, de ne pas l'avoir écoutée et d'avoir agi aussi égoïstement.

Kogami Shinya.

Le fugitif lui fit un signe pour lui demander si elle avait un micro. Elle fit la grimace pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il connaissait très bien les procédures. Il hésita à parler et lui demanda de couper son micro.

« Pas question. Je le garde allumé.

\- Akane, si tu es en difficulté, n'hésite pas à utiliser le mot de passe », tenta Ginoza.

Akane s'en voulait de stresser Ginoza, mais elle avait l'esprit embrouillé et ne désirait pas mettre Kogami dans une situation difficile.

Il s'était mis lui-même dans ce pétrin, se répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai un antidote. Viens avec moi. »

Kogami parla à voix basse pour qu'il ne soit pas bien entendu du micro.

« D'accord, je viens avec toi, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

\- Akane, je sens bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche. »

Akane avait peur que Ginoza ne réveille les autres membres de l'équipe et surtout Mika.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis entre de bonnes mains.

\- Les amis sont faits pour ça. »

Akane pouvait voir dans les yeux de Kogami sa colère, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas éteindre son micro. Là maintenant. Il avait sûrement plein de choses à lui dire. Tout comme elle. Akane avait tellement de blâmes à lui jeter à la figure que son attitude calme l'énervait. Ils devaient se taire encore un peu. Cet encore un peu était difficile à vivre, sa main chaude dans la sienne. Alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir, elle espérait s'accrocher à sa volonté de lui tenir tête.

Kogami finit par l'aider à marcher en passant un bras sous ses épaules.

« Ces salopards de scientifique, râla Kogami.

\- C'est toi qui me suivais...

\- J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et j'avais raison. »

Akane lança un poing mou sur la poitrine ferme de Kogami pour se défendre face à sa taquinerie.

« Tu devrais te taire. On pourrait te reconnaître.

\- On est arrivé. »

Kogami l'installa la tête sur un coussin puis lui fit boire un verre au goût détestable. Akane se rendit compte qu'elle avait très chaud et qu'elle avait transpiré. Trop concentrée par l'apparition soudaine de Kogami, elle avait légèrement oublié les problèmes de son corps drogué par une substance inconnue. Elle lui faisait encore confiance… Elle ne devrait pas.

« Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Je n'ai pas envie que Yayoi me voie.

\- C'est Ginoza à l'écoute. Je pense qu'il t'a reconnu.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je me disais bien que cette voix me disait quelque chose.

\- Attention, Ginoza. Tu dis les mêmes choses que la nouvelle inspectrice, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, je ne suis plus du tout rassuré quant au succès de la mission avec vos deux têtes brûlées aux commandes. »

Akane ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

« Akane vient de se faire droguer. Je m'occupe d'elle. Passe le message à Yayoi.

\- Repose-toi bien Akane. Et profites-en !

\- Ginoza ! Je vais dire des trucs personnels, alors je coupe le micro. », râla-t-elle.

Kogami la regarda avec une tendresse qui la laissa pantelante. Elle ne lui laisserait pas tout passer, sous prétexte qu'ils ne se revoyaient que maintenant.

« Toi. J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire par rapport à ta désobéissance.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il calmement, prêt à se faire passer un savon.

\- Je t'en veux d'être parti comme un voleur !

\- Au départ, je ne voulais même pas te laisser une lettre. Là, j'aurais été un voleur. »

Ils ne parlaient pas fort pour ne pas être entendus, ce qui rendait leur dispute beaucoup trop étrange pour Akane.

« Je t'en aurais voulu encore plus !

\- J'ai eu raison de t'écrire alors. »

Kogami s'était légèrement reculé face à cet éclat de colère. Akane s'était laissée aller en pensant qu'elle ne divulguait rien de dangereux. Elle hausserait la voix dès qu'elle le pourrait pour libérer toute cette tension qui lui tordait le ventre. Kogami avait l'air d'avoir compris et n'hésiterait pas, lui non plus.

« Abruti ! Tu pensais t'en tirer sans explications ! Je… Je te déteste pour avoir fait cela ! Tu es devenu un meurtrier, ajouta-t-elle en baissant sa voix. J'ai tout fait pour te réhabiliter.

\- J'ai été un mauvais exécuteur. C'est vrai ! J'ai voulu tuer une cible non répertoriée. Mais est-ce que tu imagines si Makishima avait intégré le système Sybille ? Je suis certain que cela aurait été une erreur !

\- Et que pouvait-on y faire à notre niveau ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait ! Il n'aurait pas arrêté de faire du mal autour de lui. »

Akane ne voulait pas donner raison à Kogami, parce que le système avait été remis en cause récemment pour avoir accueilli des cerveaux criminels dans son processus.

« J'aurais insisté pour qu'il soit jugé par des tribunaux humains.

\- Tu t'accroches à des utopies !, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ce camp n'en est-il pas un ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où je peux me réfugier sans me sentir seul. »

Akane prit une grande respiration, appréciant un souffle d'air frais procuré par un éventail qu'agitait Kogami. Son ami avait tout abandonné pour ses convictions et pour sa haine.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Ce type avait développé une sorte d'obsession pour moi.

\- Tout comme toi !

\- Je voulais l'arrêter. À tout prix ! Je ne sais pas encore si c'était une erreur ! Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, s'il t'était arrivé malheur dans cette affaire. »

Les hauts et les bas de leur altercation faisaient qu'elle prenait encore plus la tournure d'une discussion passionnée que d'une violente dispute. Akane n'en pouvait plus de retenir tout son ressentiment.

« Je ne supporte pas d'avoir été poussée à t'abandonner, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! »

Akane se releva brusquement. Kogami la prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle s'effondre. Son corps chaud contre le sien était tellement réel. Akane sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux ! », cria-t-elle.

Son poing martelait sa poitrine, alors que ses sentiments amoureux remontaient à la surface. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle lui hurla dessus, sans qu'il ne protestât contre ses mauvais traitements. Elle finit en larmes et en sanglots. Elle l'aimait tellement cet abruti qui la serrait si fort dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner sa trahison.

« Ne pense pas que je t'ai pardonné, renifla Akane. Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Je sais, Akane. »

Kogami posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Si tu savais, comme je regrette… »

Akane respira amplement son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait essayé de trouver un substitut avec les cigarettes, mais maintenant qu'elle avait son odeur à lui, elle sut qu'elle y était plus accro qu'à la nicotine. Elle avait été en manque de Kogami pendant tout ce temps.

« On a une mission.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Il y a un meurtrier dans le camp.

\- Je m'en doute, sinon on aurait déjà l'armée aux fesses.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais fâchée, se moqua d'elle Kogami.

\- Voyons. Je sais rester professionnelle.

\- On risque de ne pas se voir longtemps, toi et moi. Tu es sûre que tu veux rester fâchée.

\- Je t'en veux encore. »

Kogami soupira contre elle, alors que ses mains passaient dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui provoqua un délicieux frisson dans son bassin et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'attirait toujours autant. Akane se défit de son étreinte comme elle le put. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à se recoucher, Kogami se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, profitant de sa langue, avant qu'elle ne sente l'adrénaline fouetter ses veines.

La gifle partit toute seule, ce qui les étonna tous les deux.

« Non, mais tu t'imaginais quoi, là ?, s'énerva Akane.

\- J'essaie de me faire pardonner !

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher ! Il n'y a que des pervers dans ce camp ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu y aies trouvé ta place !

\- C'était juste un baiser ! »

Akane s'enveloppa dans la couverture et lui tourna le dos.

« Tu n'as pas de flingue de service pour me contrôler !, tenta-t-il d'un air goguenard.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Kogami ! Je n'ai jamais essayé de te contrôler ! Je voulais t'aider !

\- J'essaie de plaisanter.

\- Tu as été égoïste !

\- Oui ! J'ai été égoïste ! Crois-moi ! Je le regrette énormément ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous coupé votre micro, inspectrice Tsunemori ! »

Akane fit signe à Kogami de se taire tout de suite ! Il la regardait avec un mélange de hargne et de tendresse. C'était assez perturbant.

« Inspectrice, j'ai dû faire tomber mon micro.

\- C'est pas vrai. Je suis certaine que Ginoza s'est endormi sur son clavier. J'ai une alerte quand le micro se désactive trop longtemps. »

Ne pourrait-elle pas se mêler de ses oignons une bonne fois pour toutes ? Apparemment, elle devait faire une tête mémorable parce que Kogami avait l'air sur le point de rire.

« Tout va bien. Je suis dans ma tente. Je peux le laisser désactivé.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes sur une mission difficile. Il faut qu'on puisse vous porter secours en cas de problème. Quand je ferai mon rapport, je ne manquerai pas de le signaler.

\- Je prends la responsabilité de couper mon micro. Ginoza, préviens-moi, si elle me met sur écoute.

\- Bien, Akane.

\- Mais ne lui obéis pas !, s'insurgea Mika.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vais dormir.

\- Bien, Akane !

\- Ginoza, ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit ! »

Akane fut soulagée de ne plus entendre le grésillement de son micro.

« Elle te donne du fil à retordre.

\- Pas assez mâture. Elle a parfois de bonnes intuitions. Je te la muterais aux affaires internes sous l'égide d'un supérieur qu'elle serait redoutablement efficace.

\- Une sale fouineuse dans la vie privée des autres.

\- Oui, soupira Akane qui se sentait mieux. Et dans le travail des autres.

\- Je suis content de faire partie de ta vie privée.

\- Kogami…

\- Je veux bien t'aider pour ton enquête. Je connais mieux le camp que toi et j'ai accès à un certain nombre d'endroits. Et le commandant Yuukio m'a plutôt à la bonne. Donc, je peux faire quasiment ce que je veux.

\- Ton C.V. est intéressant en plus de cela. »

Akane lui sourit, prête à lui faire confiance et à négocier son aide.

« Tu sais. Il y aura une contrepartie, commença Kogami en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais négocier avec Sybille. J'ai accepté la mission également pour mon pouvoir de persuasion envers le système.

\- Pas d'intervention armée sur le camp.

\- Tu négocies à la place de Yuukio.

\- Yuukio va bientôt prendre le pouvoir et changer la donne. J'ai confiance en lui pour qu'il n'y ait plus de débordements et de problèmes au sein du camp.

\- Je ne pense pas que Sybille supporte cet affront à son autorité, Kogami.

\- Sybille va tuer tout le monde, si tu la laisses faire.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Sybille a évolué vers une nouvelle version. Beaucoup plus raisonnable. Kogami… Il y a toujours moyen de déplacer le camp dans les temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous ne voulez pas garder un meurtrier parmi vous.

\- Non. C'est bien que tu t'adresses au chef de la police.

\- Je croyais que la milice se chargeait de cela.

\- Eh non. On va chercher les enfants égarés et écouter les plaintes, mais on existe. Dis-moi tout ! »

Akane lui raconta tous les détails de l'histoire, appréciant que Kogami suive son fil de pensée. Même si elle travaillait avec le professeur Saiga aussi vif d'esprit qu'elle, l'esprit pratique de Kogami pouvait lui manquer. Le professeur n'analysait généralement que les profils des criminels et ne s'intéressait que peu aux preuves matérielles.

Kogami avait gâché leur avenir en se dressant contre les ordres de Sybille. Il avait tué un criminel, mais n'était-ce pas le rôle de base des exécuteurs de sacrifier leur mental ou leur intégrité physique pour leur inspecteur ? Ils avaient pourtant eu une chance de s'en sortir. Akane se mordit les lèvres de rage contenue.

« Tu crois vraiment que Sybille m'aurait réintégré ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lui avoua Kogami, avant de fermer les yeux, sa main entrelacée avec la sienne.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier.

\- On aura beau retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Les faits sont là. »

Ses yeux bleus colériques tranchaient dans la nuit.

« Et nous aurons toujours une divergence d'opinions. Je t'admire pour respecter tes convictions, même dans la difficulté. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi.

\- Tu es bien policier, ici », dit-elle pour l'apaiser.

Est-ce que sa propre colère était aussi effrayante que la sienne ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews ! Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans mes réponses. Il me semble que j'ai du retard ;).  
_

* * *

Hébétée par le sommeil, Akane se réveilla lentement sur cette couche inconnue. Ce qui lui était arrivé la veille dans la tente avec le scientifique lui revint tout doucement. L'angoisse d'être impliquée dans une partie de sexe à plusieurs la saisit. Elle fronça les sourcils, son corps en éveil. Une impression bizarre sur sa poitrine la gêna. Elle porta la main à son sein pour y trouver des doigts inconnus.

Son esprit, à peine sorti des bras de Morphée, mit du temps à réagir face à cette intrusion dans son intimité.

Kogami Shinya.

« Kogami ! Vire ta main de là ! », hurla-t-elle.

Pas plus éveillé qu'elle et surpris, son compagnon involontaire de litée se protégea tant bien que mal de ses coups de poing rageurs.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! », répéta-t-il.

Après un petit quart d'heure à s'engueuler, Kogami finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait fait exactement.

« Main trop baladeuse, râla-t-elle.

\- Ah. Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas, la taquina-t-il. Je te jure que c'était involontaire.

\- Dis à ton inconscient de me laisser tranquille, sourit-elle, amusée malgré elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme petit déjeuner ? J'ai de la bouillie et de la bouillie. »

Akane ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais se reprit bien vite en acceptant un bol de cette nourriture immonde.

« Tu vas partir travailler dans les champs, aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

\- Étonnamment, on m'a signalé de plus en plus de vol de nourriture dans les serres, mentit Kogami.

\- Vol de médicaments ?

\- Les scientifiques font bande à part.

\- Ils ont sûrement besoin de policiers ou de militaires.

\- Il leur arrive de faire appel à mes services.

\- Arsenic ?

\- Seuls les militaires et les scientifiques en possèdent dans leur stock. Peut-être Akira lui-même. »

Akane lui montra la partie du visage retrouvée sur les lieux du crime.

« Scientifique, je dirais.

\- Celui qui m'a empoisonné ? Misao ?

\- Non, pas lui. Je sais que c'est un scientifique. Son nom ne me revient pas. Je ne le croise que rarement, car il fait partie de l'équipe d'ingénierie.

\- A-t-il accès à la tente d'Akira ?

\- Les travaux pour l'aération. Il doit venir de temps à autre pour faire son rapport. Seulement, il peut n'être qu'un exécutant.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras m'avertir quand il sera dans le campement ? »

Kogami le lui promit. Elle discuta un moment avec lui de ce qu'elle pourrait proposer au système Sybille pour sa réintégration. Défaitiste, Kogami sentait que la révolte de Yuukio n'apporterait pas forcément de grand changement. De plus, si les militaires de la surface intervenaient, le camp ne serait plus qu'une vaste illusion. Il l'autorisa à négocier pour lui.

En repartant vers les cultures, elle sentit dans son dos sa présence rassurante. Elle n'en parlerait que ce soir à Yayoi. Akane rétablit son micro pour faire comprendre à son équipe qu'elle reprenait le travail.

Sa journée dans les serres hydroponiques fut aussi éreintante que d'habitude. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de cogiter sur son principal sujet de préoccupation, son ancien collègue. Elle se fustigeait à le désirer encore autant, après sa trahison. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler de trahison, alors qu'il s'était assuré de la protéger de ce meurtrier ? Leur suspect avait tué l'un des membres de son équipe. Il aurait pu en faire de même avec elle. L'amour lui paraissait bien compliqué, car il alimentait des comportements extrêmes.

Présentement, elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver son suspect. Elle voulait profiter de ce regard brûlant et protecteur sur elle pendant encore quelque temps. Shinya lui avait manqué à un point terrible. Il n'avait été son partenaire que dans le cadre du travail. Si elle le réintégrait dans le système Sybille, il serait jugé par cette machine insensible censée être juste. Cette machine incapable de décréter Makishima de criminel. On ne se posait pas de questions avec un taux fort de criminalité, on était autorisé à tuer par Sybille. Kogami s'était rebellé contre une injustice. Akane se doutait que le membre de son équipe disparue avait tout découvert de Sybille et avait perdu la vie.

En fait, Akane lui en voulait plus de l'avoir abandonnée que d'avoir agi dans ce qu'il pensait être l'intérêt général.

Finalement, elle n'était qu'une égoïste.

Ou pas. Sa position privilégiée avec le système Sybille lui permettait d'agir et de raisonner cette machine impitoyable.

Si elle réintégrait Kogami, aurait-elle encore toute liberté d'agir ?

Quel prix devrait-elle payer ?

Ses jambes tremblaient d'anticipation. Dans sa situation, elle aurait du mal à négocier avec Sybille, sans se faire repérer. Elle devait le faire. Kogami risquait gros, en l'aidant sur une telle affaire. Sa situation n'était pas viable sur le long terme.

Elle désirait l'aider de tout son cœur.

Akane aimerait tellement le retrouver dans son quotidien, sans qu'il soit entravé de quelque manière que ce soit.

Elle se redressa d'un coup en apercevant l'un des scientifiques de la veille traîner dans la serre. L'étranger, Alexander.

« Bonjour ! J'espère que Misao ne vous a pas ennuyé. Il avait l'air peiné en rentrant à la base.

\- Je me suis plainte à la police de son comportement.

\- Je pensais que c'était un gentleman. Mes collègues se croient tout permis, parce qu'ils sont indispensables au fonctionnement du campement. »

Son accent anglais lui intimait de se méfier, car il pourrait vouloir converser avec elle dans cette langue. Elle le parlait, mais son accent japonais trahirait sa véritable origine pour un natif de l'Angleterre.

« Il ne risque pas grand-chose, en somme.

\- Un blâme, en quelque sorte. Je cherche la verveine pour préparer des décoctions pour une amie. J'outrepasse mes droits. Seulement, elle a clairement besoin de sommeil.

\- C'est au bout de l'allée à droite, la renseigna Akane.

\- Merci bien. Je dirais à Misao de vous laisser tranquille. Vous avez quelqu'un en fait ?

\- On peut dire ça, sourit-elle.

\- Vous en avez de la chance. Ma femme n'a pas pu me suivre jusqu'ici. »

En l'évoquant, Alexander joua nerveusement avec sa bague.

« Je suis étonnée qu'un étranger aussi brillant que vous s'attarde dans ce campement.

\- Vous êtes perspicace. Faites attention ! Ce pourrait vous jouer des tours. »

Soit Alexander poussait la curiosité scientifique à s'intéresser à la vie en groupe dans un campement illégal, soit était en situation d'illégalité totale dans son propre pays et s'était caché là où l'on ne le retrouverait jamais.

« Akira se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Akira connait la vie de tout le monde. Il a des reporteurs de partout. Je préfère ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Motivation pour tuer un policier de Sybille égal à zéro.

« Je comprends, dit Akane avec un air innocent.

\- Ne traîne pas avec mes collègues. Ils ne sont pas sains d'esprit, soupira Alexander. Enfin, tu as bien dû remarquer avec Misao.

\- Merci pour le conseil. Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt. »

L'étranger lui adressa un sourire avant de repartir dans les allées. Avant qu'elle ne puisse replonger dans son travail, Kogami apparut entre les feuillages. Elle coupa à nouveau son micro.

« Il te voulait quoi celui-là ? »

Akane rit devant son inquiétude tout à fait naturelle. C'était tellement adorable de sa part.

« Me prévenir que les scientifiques ne sont pas fréquentables.

\- Je ne le sens pas, celui-là.

\- Parce qu'il étudie sûrement le comportement de groupe du campement. »

Kogami haussa les sourcils devant son raisonnement, mais l'approuva.

« Il me pose toujours de drôle de questions sur mes activités. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était un gros fouineur.

\- C'est un gros fouineur. Ou alors, comme toi, il se cache des autorités.

\- Au vu de ces questions, j'opte plus pour la thèse scientifique complètement tordue.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton voleur dans les serres ?

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter Alexander pour vol de trois branches de verveine. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ? Kogami avait une vision de la vie en accord avec la sienne, ainsi qu'un humour qui lui plaisait énormément. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle aussi facilement. Akane résisterait à son charme autant que possible, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa fuite de son équipe. Sur ce coup-là, ils avaient été en total désaccord. Kogami n'avait pas été dans son état normal, après toutes les menaces de Makishima. Akane devait le prendre en compte.

« Je ne vais pas rester à découvert.

\- Dommage. »

Un frisson de désir parcourra Akane en croisant ses yeux. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de céder.

« Je préfèrerai que tu sois avec moi, quand je mènerai les négociations avec Sybille.

\- Inspecteur Tsunemori, vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant l'âge ! »

Akane soupira, remit son micro en marche et fit signe à Kogami qu'ils étaient à nouveau sur écoute.

Si jamais, sa consœur remettait le micro en marche pendant qu'elle et Kogami s'adonnaient à certaines activités, elle ne serait pas déçue du voyage.

Kogami lâcha un soupir bien bruyant, avant de retourner se cacher.

« Tu étais avec quelqu'un !

\- Mika. Il faut que tu me demandes un entretien privilégié avec les instances supérieures pour ce soir.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Mais moi, j'aurais à le faire.

\- Négociation d'aide extérieure.

\- Je me disais bien aussi. »

Akane continua à s'occuper des plantes de la ferme avec autant de ferveur que pour rédiger un rapport long et barbant. Elle fut heureuse de quitter les plantations pour rejoindre Yayoi. Elle lui montra de loin la silhouette de Kagami en lui disant qu'elles avaient un ange gardien très dévoué. Yayoi leva ses pouces avec un air enjoué.

Effectivement, se retrouver à trois au lieu de deux dans ce lieu de perdition aiderait à retrouver leur coupable.

Après avoir partagé le diner avec Yayoi et des renseignements sur leur enquête, Akane retourna dans la tente de Kogami pour négocier sa réintégration.

Kogami n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour en attendant que Sybille veuille bien prendre contact avec elle. Il surveillait que personne ne rôdât autour de sa tente. Sa nervosité en était presque contagieuse. Quand il attardait son regard sur elle, Akane sentait tout un tas de sentiments enfouis resurgir. Le snobant, elle essayait de se concentrer, assise par terre.

Quand elle entendit la voix de sa supérieure, Akane expliqua le plus calmement possible la situation générale et sa rencontre avec Kogami. Elle présenta les avantages d'obtenir sa contribution sur l'enquête. Elle se mordit les lèvres, en constatant toute la tension sexuelle entre Kogami, attentif à ses moindres paroles, et elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être protégée et chassée en même temps.

Sybille fut étrangement conciliante pour le réaffecter dans son équipe. Elle inventerait une mission sous couverture pour justifier son absence. Elle placerait Kogami sous sa responsabilité directe. Si jamais, il faisait quelque chose de travers, elle trouverait bien une façon de se débarrasser d'elle. Ceci instilla le doute en Akane. Est-ce que Sybille pariait que Kogami s'écarterait à nouveau du droit chemin ? L'avait-elle calculé pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle ? Ou même escomptait-elle exercer un moyen de pression sur elle en menaçant Kogami ? Seulement, elle ne pouvait en parler maintenant avec Sybille, car Kogami la fixait avec un regard intense assez déroutant.

Akane coupa son micro.

« Tu es à nouveau mon exécuteur. »

À la seconde même, Kogami se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Par réflexe, Akane chercha ses lèvres pour approfondir l'échange. Ses mains se pendirent à son cou. Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle ne devrait pas céder. Son odeur envahit sa personne, alors que ses mains enserraient ses hanches.

Kogami se dégagea après que leurs langues se soient à peine touchées.

« Excuse-moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Akane vit rouge qu'il se sente obligé de lui présenter des excuses. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais, à présent, il avait allumé un véritable brasier en elle en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Il n'y avait pas eu que ce baiser. Tous ses regards en disaient long sur son désir pour elle. Sans compter sa présence bienveillante à chacun de ses pas. Elle l'avait senti dans son dos toute la journée, prêt à intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême danger pour sa personne. Comme la fois d'hier.

L'inspectrice se releva sur ses genoux.

« C'est pour être parti que tu dois t'excuser, pas pour m'attirer.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir agi égoïstement. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre. En fait, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je t'ai perdu. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais. »

Akane sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues qu'il caressait amoureusement.

« Tu es là, maintenant. »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, écoutant les battements erratiques de son cœur et la chaleur logée entre ses hanches. Elle retrouva sa langue pour jouer avec et procurer de petits délices. Les mains de Kogami remontèrent le long de son dos avec tendresse. Si les vêtements n'étaient pas aussi rares dans les souterrains, elle lui déchirerait les siens immédiatement. Elle prit donc son mal en patience pour remonter son débardeur au-dessus de sa tête, râlant de devoir lâcher sa bouche.

« Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument sûre. Je déteste avoir des regrets. »

(…)

Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Akane savoura le simple fait de se réveiller dans les bras de Kogami. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment si banal, mais si tendre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle le vivait pleinement. Kogami la serrait tendrement contre lui et raffermissait sa prise dès qu'elle tentait de se libérer. Elle avait dû énormément lui manquer. Inquiète, Akane se demanda jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour elle. L'inspectrice connaissait malheureusement déjà la réponse : se mettre en danger de mort et tuer un homme dangereux.

Akane espérait qu'il l'écouterait et n'agirait pas qu'à sa tête.

Elle se tendit immédiatement, quand l'entrée de leur tente fut soulevée.

« Bonjour, Kogami, j'aimerais te parler… Oh, désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Aussi gêné qu'elle, Yuukio referma immédiatement le pan de tissu pour les laisser à leur intimité.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut », grogna Kogami.

Il l'embrassa, enfila un bas et rejoignit Yuukio dehors. Tendant l'oreille, Akane frissonna de ce froid soudain dans ses draps. Elle aurait aimé profiter encore un peu de sa présence. Dans ce camp illégal, tout pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle jugea prudent de remettre son micro en place. Elle se rhabilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« J'aurais préféré en parler à l'intérieur, loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Je repasserai… En fait, non, vire ta copine de là.

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Akane.

\- Elle vient à peine d'arriver. L'amour t'aveugle Kogami. Il s'agit d'une affaire délicate et assez urgente.

\- Je la connais depuis très longtemps, en fait.

\- Donc elle a menti pour être acceptée dans le campement, se méfia immédiatement Yuukio.

\- Akane ne savait pas si j'étais toujours vivant. D'accord ? C'est quelqu'un de prudent et d'intelligent. Viens. »

Prévenant, Kogami lui demanda s'ils pouvaient entrer avant de le faire.

Mal à l'aise, Yuukio la fixait avec un regard méfiant.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Akira est devenu fou furieux, parce qu'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé son satané sabre. Il va faire fouiller toutes les tentes demain matin. »

Akane entendit un juron bien salé dans son oreillette. Elle se retint de sourire parce que sa collègue avait vraiment du mal à se tenir dans les situations de crise.

« Quel est le problème ? À part qu'il va mettre tout le monde en colère à cause de sa sublime collection d'armes anciennes…

\- Je le lui ai volé.

\- Ah ? »

Akane se tendit immédiatement, craignant d'avoir affaire à leur meurtrier. Pourtant, la personnalité de Yuukio ne collait pas avec le profil qu'elle avait établi. Certes, il complotait en douce, mais avec un sens aigu de la justice. Il tenait à mettre en place des valeurs plus humanistes qu'Akira. Ce ne pouvait être lui.

« Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça… Je lui ai volé et je l'ai donné aux scientifiques pour qu'ils réalisent des analyses dessus. D'après eux, Akira aurait tué l'une des leurs avec ce sabre. C'est comme si j'avais perquisitionné le grand Chef, sans son accord. Leur chagrin était tellement grand qu'ils auraient causé des troubles sans un minimum d'apaisement. Le sabre était propre. Il n'y avait rien pour incriminer l'arme, mais l'avoir en leur possession les a soulagés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé auparavant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. Et elle, non plus ! Si l'un des scientifiques parle, Akira va m'exécuter pour l'avoir trahi.

\- Raconte-nous tout de cette histoire.

\- Eirin, la femme de Koda a été tuée par Akira, parce qu'elle refusait ses avances et qu'il doutait également de la loyauté de Koda. Ceci s'est passé au campement des scientifiques, donc les gens d'ici n'en savent rien.

\- Donc, tu as volé le sabre pour leur fournir une pièce à conviction.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je sais que tu te prépares à renverser Akira, intervint Akane. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des sous-entendus pour t'exprimer. Vous vouliez le faire tomber avec cette preuve ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Je vais lancer l'attaque au moment où il fera fouiller les tentes.

\- Ce sera la panique, s'inquiéta Kogami.

\- J'aimerais compter sur toi et ta milice pour protéger les civils. »

Akane entendit son micro grésiller. Apparemment, ses collèges réfléchissaient stratégie sans vouloir la gêner.

« Nous sommes à ton service. J'aimerais te poser une question en retour. Est-ce que tu saurais qui est cet homme ? »

Kogami avait trafiqué sa photo pour qu'elle ressemble à une moitié de cliché photographique.

« C'est…, un ingénieur nouvellement recruté. Le frère de la victime, Ariake. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a paru secoué par la mort de sa sœur ?

\- Énormément. Il désirait tuer Akira. »

Enfin, Akane avait un mobile valable pour le meurtre d'un officier de police.

« Est-ce qu'Ariake se plait ici ?, osa-t-elle demander.

\- Non. Je pense qu'il voulait surtout rejoindre sa seule famille. »

Kogami eut un regard entendu avec Akane. Ils tenaient un coupable potentiel. Cet ingénieur faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il accusait Akira du meurtre du policier et signalait l'existence du campement par la même occasion pour s'en libérer enfin.

Elle allait devoir procéder à une arrestation.

« Je me tiendrai prêt à intervenir.

\- Tu connais le signal. Sois vigilant. Et Mademoiselle Tsunemori, faites attention à vous et à votre amie. »

Akane eut à peine le temps de soupirer qu'elle entendit sa collègue inspectrice. Mika allait organiser au plus vite une intervention militaire pour boucler tout le campement.

« Tiens-moi informée de la suite de ta demande, exigea-t-elle. Kogami, nous allons devoir faire vite pour interroger notre suspect Ariake.

\- Je connais un endroit où l'on peut les joindre sans passer tous les protocoles de sécurité. Je peux t'emmener, mais c'est risqué…

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis la responsable de cette enquête. Plus jamais, je ne te laisserai aller te battre seul.

\- La dernière fois, nous avions été séparés de force.

\- Quand bien même, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. »

Kogami lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser chastement. Elle rougit de la tête au pied, tellement cette attention était délicate et remplie d'amour.

« Alors, il faut que tu prennes congé des champs via Yayoi. Je vais te donner une cape pour cacher ton visage. Je dirais que tu m'accompagnes, si on nous pose des questions. »

Ils furent prêts rapidement, habitués à partir en mission à toute vitesse. Ils empruntèrent des chemins peu usités pour sortir du campement puis les anciennes lignes de métro.

« Nous allons vers la base scientifique ?

\- Akira n'aime pas qu'on passe par le métro abandonné, car il craint que des patrouilles japonaises nous remarquent. Qui se soucie de cet endroit ?

\- Personne. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce meurtre, nous ignorerions encore son existence.

\- Nous sommes toujours réunis par des histoires sordides.

\- Pas seulement. »

Akane lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

« Il ne tient qu'à nous d'avoir une belle histoire.

\- Et à Sybille.

\- Je l'ai convaincu de te réintégrer.

\- Le système fait grand cas de ton avis.

\- J'ai réussi à faire valoir mon point de vue. Je ne sais pas ce que le système me réserve exactement. Sybille m'a proposé de le rejoindre.

\- J'espère que tu as refusé.

\- J'ai refusé sans refuser, histoire de ménager sa susceptibilité. Je suis dans une situation délicate, mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sybille a besoin d'un avis extérieur pour s'améliorer et s'ajuster.

\- Fais attention à la teinte de ton psycho-pass.

\- Je me sens bien. »

Kogami n'avait pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de sa situation privilégiée. Akane n'était pas naïve au point d'occulter les risques encourus à s'approcher autant du système, mais les avantages compensaient largement les désagréments.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte fermée à double tour que Kogami ouvrit sans difficulté. Akane préféra rester à visage couvert pour progresser dans les couloirs d'une propreté impeccable.

« Tout a été refait pour qu'ils travaillent au mieux. »

Le confort des scientifiques surpassait largement celui de tout le campement. Kogami salua plusieurs personnes dans les box aménagés à chaque activité de ce service scientifique.

« On y est. »

Kogami entra dans le bureau d'Ariake qui les accueillit plutôt froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que le chef de la police vient faire ici ?

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est devenu le sabre que je vous avais confié. Cela risque de créer du grabuge au campement.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Akira se demande où il est. Yuukio a peur d'être accusé et tué. Il ne peut pas s'absenter pour le moment, alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui rendre ce service. Donne-moi ce sabre.

\- Je ne l'ai plus.

\- C'est vraiment regrettable. Akira va tout fouiller jusqu'à le retrouver. J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas de vieilles casseroles.

\- Tu devrais le dire à mon beau-frère, plutôt qu'à moi.

\- Où est ce sabre ?

\- Je suis monté à la surface et je l'ai perdu là-bas.

\- C'est interdit.

\- Je témoignerai auprès d'Akira que c'est de ma faute. Il comprendra mon chagrin.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès d'Akira que tu devras te justifier, le menaça Kogami.

\- Comment ?

\- Je travaille pour le système Sybille. Et elle aussi. »

Akane sortit son visage de sous sa capuche. Elle avait assez de ronger son frein pendant que Kogami tirait les vers du nez de leur suspect.

« Donc, vous êtes bien remonté à la surface pour attirer notre attention. »

Ariake se liquéfia sur place, comprenant qu'il était cerné par deux membres des unités spéciales.

« Akira devait payer pour ses crimes. Cette société souterraine est encore pire que l'extérieur. Je ne retournerai pas là-haut. »

Avant qu'Akane et Kogami ne puissent réagir, Ariake avait pointé une arme sur lui et s'était tiré dessus.

Ils retinrent difficilement le cri d'horreur qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir de leurs poumons. Ce corps inanimé lui rappelait le meurtre auquel elle avait assisté en direct. Celui de sa meilleure amie.

Kogami la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir dans le couloir.

« C'est terminé », lui répéta-t-il pour la sortir de son état de choc.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir coupé son micro, Akane se laissa emporter par Kogami à l'extérieur des bâtiments scientifiques. Elle l'entendit à peine informer une personne qui passait par là de ne pas ouvrir le bureau de leur suspect décédé violemment. Envahie par ces images terribles, elle craqua et pleura dans les bras de Kogami.

Elle ne se serait jamais permis une telle faiblesse devant les membres de son équipe. Seulement, il s'agissait de Kogami. Il pouvait tout voir d'elle.

« Calme-toi. Akane. C'est terminé. On va rentrer à la maison. »

Akane sourit dans ses larmes.

« Tu veux déjà emménager chez moi ?, se moqua-t-elle de lui en sanglotant.

\- Pourquoi pas… Je n'ai nulle part où aller… »

Il embrassa ses cheveux tendrement.

« Heureusement, tu es là. »

Elle serra fortement le T-shirt de Kogami entre ses doigts, comme pour le retenir auprès d'elle.

« Je peux dire la même chose. »

Il tremblait contre elle, également choqué par la mort violente de cet homme. Akane l'enserra à son tour pour le soutenir et se désoler avec lui pendant un long moment de compassion.

À deux, elle se sentait encore plus solide que jamais.

« Partons. Nous ne ferons rien de plus.

\- Il vaudrait mieux se cacher jusqu'à ce que les militaires interviennent. Suis-moi.

\- Et Yayoi ?

\- Avertis-la. Elle se débrouillera. »

À regret, Akane rebrancha son micro pour donner toutes les instructions nécessaires à son équipe tout en les rassurant sur son état de santé. Elle le coupa ensuite, en promettant de le rebrancher dans quelques heures ou en cas de problème. La mission se terminait. Elle avait l'impression que toute la tension accumulée en espionnant ce camp se libérait d'un seul coup et l'empêchait de tenir debout.

Heureusement, Kogami l'aidait à parcourir le tunnel du métro, soutenant l'un de ses bras et l'entraînant loin de toute cette histoire sordide.

« Tout est fini, Akane. »

Kogami ouvrit la porte du métro. La lumière de l'extérieur envahit l'esprit d'Akane, suivi des splendeurs d'une végétation dense.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une serre médicinale. »

Il plaça son bras sur sa taille. Entraînée par sa force, Akane le suivit jusqu'à un banc déposé dans une allée de plantes aux senteurs enivrantes.

En transe, Akane le sentit l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas la seule à rechercher du réconfort. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, alors que ses yeux se levaient vers le toit ouvert sur un ciel menaçant. Bientôt, elle retrouverait la société soumise au système Sybille. Toute cette liberté, même empreinte de la menace d'Akira, lui manquerait quelque part.

Se pelotonnant contre Kogami, elle respira l'air frais de la serre et passa ses mains dans son dos.

Il continuait à poser des baisers papillon partout sur elle.

Akane monta sur ses genoux, s'imprégnant de son odeur masculine mêlée à celui du tabac froid. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Elle voulait tout oublier l'espace de quelques instants de douceur et de bonheur.

Les mains de Kogami remontèrent le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses fesses. Une légère pointe d'excitation se forma dans son bas-ventre. Sa langue rencontra celle de Kogami, lente, mais joueuse. Perdue dans leur échange, elle entendit à peine les prémisses d'un orage. Son corps se réchauffait agréablement sous les caresses de plus en plus osées de son amant.

De moins en moins paralysée par ses fortes émotions toutes récentes, elle commença à lui enlever son haut et à profiter de son torse bien bâti. Les doigts de Kogami saisirent sa taille. Akane se détacha de sa bouche et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« On va rentrer en vie. »

Il lui sourit avec une extrême douceur.

(…)

Le paradis sur terre.

Loin de toute obligation.

Juste elle et lui dans cette serre, sous la pluie, éloignés de tout artifice, de société parfaite ou imparfaite.

Akane avait l'impression de goûter à la véritable liberté entre ses bras.

Kogami la soutiendrait toujours. Shinya l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Elle aussi.

Akane s'en souviendrait pour toujours en regagnant la surface en ayant sauvé toutes ces personnes de la tyrannie d'Akira grâce à une enquête criminelle.

Ce n'était pas tant cette affaire dans les souterrains du métro qui avait déclenché un tournant décisif dans sa future vie politicienne, mais cette nuit de réconfort et de liberté dans les bras de son mari.

On ne pouvait obtenir une société parfaite et intransigeante sans en payer les frais.

Akane n'aurait jamais connu cette sensation d'amour indescriptible, si le couperet du système Sybille s'était abattu sur Shinya.

Shinya n'aurait pas été réintégré et Yukio ne serait pas devenu son bras droit, si de terribles criminels n'avaient pas assoupli le jugement de ce système.

Tellement de personnes avaient été exécutées pour maintenir des exigences sociétales basées sur des statistiques, n'avaient pas apporté leur modeste contribution à l'Humanité et n'avaient pas vécu d'intenses moments de bonheur pour une faiblesse passagère troublant leur psycho-pass.

Certains seraient-ils devenus des criminels, s'ils n'avaient pas été en opposition avec le système ?

Sybille ne chassait pas que les criminels, mais aussi tous les rebuts de la société.

Akira l'eut compris en remarquant les difficultés d'adaptation de Yukio à la société Sybille alors qu'il était un modèle d'équité. N'ayant pas grandi sous le joug de Sybille, le système le jugeait comme trop dangereux avec ses idées fortes et son entêtement.

Ceci avait troublé Akane qui avait été élevée par le système Sybille.

Cette expérience de totale liberté et de lâcher-prise dans cette serre lui avait fait comprendre que Sybille l'avait formatée depuis le départ comme tant d'autres individus à croire inconsciemment en elle et en rien d'autre.

Elle vivait dans une dictature, mais ne laisserait pas les choses en état.

 **Fin**

 _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. C'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


End file.
